The present invention relates to a process for preparing a polyglycidyl compound, and more particularly to a process for preparing a polyglycidyl compound having a high purity by the reaction of an aromatic hydroxycarboxylic acid and an epihalohydrin.
The term "aromatic hydroxycarboxylic acid" or "hydroxycarboxylic acid" as used herein means an aromatic carboxylic acid having a phenolic hydroxyl group in the molecule.
Polyglycidyl compounds derived from hydroxycarboxylic acids are useful as epoxy resins. However, since these polyglycidyl compounds have a glycidyloxycarbonyl group and a glycidyloxy group and the ester linkage of the glycidyl ester moiety is subject to hydrolysis by an alkali, the production thereof by the reaction of hydroxycarboxylic acids and epihalohydrins is not easy.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel process for preparing a polyglycidyl compound from a hydroxycarboxylic acid.
A further object of the invention is to provide a process for easily preparing a polyglycidyl compound having a high purity in a high yield by the reaction of a hydroxycarboxylic acid and an epihalohydrin.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.